Ilia's Jealousy
by DragonRing
Summary: Oneshot. Thrown out of the Dolor Mortis Curse a while ago. Context may be needed for better understanding. For Ilia haters. Ilia catches Link and Midna kissing in their room, and completely loses her mind. After that Link tells Midna of his origins and how he learned that he was adopted.


_**Author's note: **for all those reading my offspring of Steph Kaye's wonderful novel, 'The Dolor Mortis Curse', and are Ilia haters like me, this oneshot is for you. It's normally an event in form of a prototype I was planning to insert into one of the following chapters for the Curse, but I busted it out because it was a little too hard on the poor little horse-lover. _

_My own theory about how Link learned he was adopted is also included, as well as all the notes to self I made while writing. Enjoy! Or not … _

_**PS: **if you don't know what that book means Link is reading and which story he is talking about, don't worry. This is all part of the plot which will be explained in the next chapters. _

**Ilia's Jealousy**

''Okay, that's enough for today.'' Link said tiredly and put the book down on the bedside table, earning loud protests from Talo. ''What? But you always read two chapters and that's the last one! Renado said it's about the Hylians!''

Beth, Luda and Colin had already stood up to wish Link a good night, but they hesitated when they looked at him confusedly. Link was not feeling that well and could sense the dark presence of the Curse give him a bad time. But his biggest discomfort was the subject of said last chapter; the idea of him reading a tale of heroic deeds from one of his kin wasn't exactly what fell under his definition of' ''humble''. What if the little ones quizzed him about things he couldn't and didn't want to talk about? The risk was too great to be taken.

''No, I don't really want to read it, I'm quite tired and besides it's not really an important tale, just about bloody wars and all that.'' he said in attempt to persuade them. But Talo seemed even more thrilled at that, and Link remembered downheartedly that it was especially the fighting that the little boy loved. ''Aw, come on, Link! Please! I'm not tired at all and I really want to hear all the stuff about fighting!''

But Link shook his head. ''I don't like that tale and I won't read it because I'm tired.'' He miserably failed to suppress a grunt of pain as he moved a bit, and Colin gasped in fear. ''Are you all right, Link?''

The youth nodded. ''Yeah, just the wounds that ache a bit. Please don't be angry with me, but I really need to sleep now.''

That at last had its decisive effect on Talo who nodded disappointedly but didn't say anything. He just trudged out of the room without even uttering a little ''Good night'' and disappeared out of sight. Link watched him leave with a heavy heart, sighing sadly. ''Don't mind him, Link.'' said Luda comfortingly. ''He'll get past it. Have a good sleep and see you tomorrow.''

At the other kids' loving words of consolation, Link smiled a bit and felt his heart warm up again. ''Thank you. See you tomorrow.'' he said as he inched back down under the warm blanket. Lying there, he gazed blankly at the ceiling and thought of an excuse that would allow him to avoid that last tale of the _Golden Triangle_ for the evenings to come. He could go to Renado's library next day and look for a book about lots of different wars that did not include any Hero of Legend. Maybe he could find a tale about the Gerudo or the Gorons; their wars were surely ones to remember.

''Hey Link.'' Midna's voice tore him out of his thoughts. He saw her enter with a smile and he drew himself up. ''Hey Midna. You want to lie down?''

''Sure, why not?'' She huddled up next to him and pulled some of the blanket up for her own body to be engulfed in warmth. ''What's the matter?'' she asked as she saw Link's troubled expression. Link quickly tried to erase it, but it was already too late, of course. ''Oh, nothing serious. Just feeling tired and a little depressed.''

Midna smiled, looking sympathetic. ''I know something to get you out of there.'' Without forewarning, she pressed her mouth on his lips and pushed him on his back again. Link was too surprised to resist and let out an astonished moan, but from the corner of his eye he saw a movement at the door, realizing in horror that it was still wide open.

''Leave him alone you vile creature!'' a scream suddenly resounded in front of him, and at the same time he felt Midna's little weight lift from his body abruptly. He watched in horror as a furious looking Ilia punched Midna right in the stomach, sending her flying across the bed and colliding hard with its edge. Her head hit the wood so forcefully that she screamed out and slumped down in a heap, completely dazed.

Link stared at her in utter terror, not able to move. He saw his little imp companion lie there on her side, blinking but not able to come to senses completely. He saw Ilia, too, standing with shaking body next to him. He realized what had happened, but it was so unbelievable that his mind could not work fast enough to trigger a reaction. It came nonetheless, probably by simple habit of reacting fast in perilous situations, and he rushed to his partner as quickly as his sore body would allow. ''Midna …'' he whimpered, his voice sounding strangely high from the fright he had just lived. ''Midna, are you okay?''

He was just about to place a hand on her arm when suddenly a burning slap collided with his cheek that sent his upper body jerking to the side again. ''Don't you dare touch her!'' Ilia yelled in sheer fury, balling both fists. ''How do you dare speak to her?! She's a monster, she's a Twili! And I thought we were friends!''

Link looked up, placing a quivering hand on his pounding cheek. His eyes brimmed with tears as he saw Ilia sob in rage. ''We had a peaceful life, until _they_ came and destroyed it all! They took me prisoner, they made me lose my memory, and now you come with one of them and consider her your friend! Are you completely out of your mind?!'' she screeched. Link made a move in her direction and wanted to say something, anything, to explain himself, but Ilia flinched back. ''No, don't you dare come nearer, you traitor!''

''Ilia, I … '' Link started, but he couldn't finish his sentence as a squashing sensation burst out in his belly. He found himself rooted in place with one arm outstretched, trying vainly to pronounce a few words. But Ilia only stared at him with utter loathing in her eyes before she turned on her heels and ran out of the room.

''What in Din's name–!'' came Renado's totally confused reply as he had barely the time to enter the room when he was pushed out of it again by the storming girl. ''Ilia, what happened?'' he called as he hurried after her and his steps faded from Link's ears.

Midna slowly began to come back to senses again, but her head was pounding something awful and felt as if it could burst at any moment. She rubbed it with screwed up eyes, which widened quickly after when she felt something wet and warm on her scalp.

But another, horrific scene sprang into her view as in front of her, at the level of the pillow, she caught sight of Link jerking and jolting, gasping for air with one hand clawing at his throat. Immediately, she felt the icy shower of fear run down her spine and she jumped to her feet, screaming Renado's name. Even if her head was hammering like hell, she called for Link and begged for him to say something, but he was trapped in a state of utter shock. He wasn't responding and his spasms only grew worse with every vibrating twitch that shot through his body.

''Good Goddesses!'' Renado's shout sounded in her ears. The shaman was immediately gripping Link's shoulders to draw him up a bit and groped for a linen cloth which he pressed on his mouth. But Link's convulsions made it difficult to maintain a firm grasp on him so that the healer had to wind one of his long arms around the youth's chest in order to hold him up. Little after, the Hylian started to retch violently and taint the towel as well as the shaman's hand red with blood.

Long it lasted this time, his convulsions and his vomiting seeming to never end. As it at last receded and he managed to spit out the last of red life that was amassed in his throat, his head fell into the shaman's hand which still held the cloth on his mouth. Midna and Renado slowly lay him back down on the cot, the healer wiping the rest of red from his mouth.

''Midna, what happened? I just heard Ilia scream and – holy Farore, what happened to you?!''

The imp was rubbing the place where her head had collided with the bed's edge and found her hand also tainted with blood. As Renado examined her wound despite her protests that he should rather take care of Link than of her, Colin and Beth glimpsed through the door.

''You have a little gash on your scalp, it's not deep but can be the meaning of a bigger damage.'' Renado explained. ''Please sit down here and hold that cloth on it, I'm right back.''

''What happened?'' came Colin's soft reply as he looked back and forth between Midna and Link lying now on his back, looking asleep. Renado went over to the youth and placed a hand on his forehead, then checked his pulse. As he lifted one of his eyelids and noticed the dilated pupil, he nodded with a concerned expression on his face and closed Link's eye again.

''What's wrong with him?'' Beth now asked, and the Kakarikan turned to her. ''Do not worry, child, Link is fine. Please go back to bed, you need all the sleep you can get. You too, Colin.'' he added as Colin attempted to sit down next to Link. Barely lending an ear to the boy's protests, the shaman returned to Midna and fetched a rolled-up bandage which he started to wrap around the Twili's head. Colin was still standing demonstratively in the middle of the room, fists balled, refusing to budge.

''Follow my finger with your eyes, without moving your head.'' Renado instructed Midna, and she did as he requested. As the shaman looked pleased, he turned around to find the little blonde boy still posted next to his brother figure. ''Colin, didn't I tell you to go back to bed?'' the shaman said sternly but not without a little hint of amusement in his voice. Colin's chin dropped, but he still wasn't moving. ''I want to stay with Link!'' he stated combatively.

Midna was just mounting the other chair on Link's left when Renado, to Colin's astonishment, nodded with a smile. ''Fine, you may stay as long as I'm away interrogating Ilia. But then I will ask you to go to bed. Is that a deal?''

Colin first wanted to protest again, but when he took a moment to consider the proposal, he nodded in agreement. ''That's okay.'' While Renado left the room, he sat down opposite Midna. The young imp was stroking one of Link's sandy strands of hair which the Hylian always left long and dangling in front of his pointy ears. Colin watched her as she looked at her companion lovingly. ''You know, when he was younger, he had his hair covering his ears completely, and he almost looked human.'' Colin said absent-mindedly. Midna cast him a questioning look, cocking her head. ''But he looks human, doesn't he?''

''Well, he's a Hylian, otherwise he would have round ears like me.'' Rusl's son answered. The Twili still looked confused, so the boy explained himself. ''Well, I don't know if he'd like me to tell you, but he's always been like a big brother to me. The only thing that was different were his ears, and they always kept him a bit distant from us all. After all it was because of them that he learned he was adopted.''

Midna now looked interested. ''How did it happen?''

''Well, when I was born–''

''You talk too much, little brother.'' A faint voice suddenly cut him off, and the two pairs of eyes shot in Link's direction. The Hero was looking at his symbolic brother with a sly, tired-looking smile, eyes still narrowed drowsily.

''Oh, Link …'' Colin immediately flinched back and lowered his head shyly. ''Sorry, I wasn't telling _all _of it, just the thing with the ears and …''

''I know your intentions were kind-hearted, but perhaps you should leave _me_ the job of telling my life story to others, if you don't mind.'' Link said in a kind voice, tapping softly on the boy's arm. Colin went deep red with shame as he nodded quickly. ''Yeah, sorry Link.'' He fidgeted a bit around on his chair seemingly wanting to stand up, but with his stubby legs in the way it took a little while until he found a way to leave his seat. ''Where're you going?'' Midna asked.

''Leaving you two alone for a couple of minutes until Mr. Renado comes back. I'm supposed to be in bed anyhow, so good night!'' Colin answered, earning a huge grin from the imp and a thankful nod from Link. ''Good night, Colin.'' They answered in choir.

After the door had been shut by the young boy Midna turned to Link again who worked his body up against the backrest of the bed. ''Feeling better?'' she asked.

''Hm. I don't really know. Feeling quite empty and dull.'' he responded quietly. His face was still pale and tired-looking, as always after such a fit. It quickly lit up with worry as soon as he noticed her bandaged head. ''What happened to you?''

Midna's look sank to the sheets. She hated saying bad things about Link's childhood friend, but this time it was justified. ''Ilia smashed me against the bed plank and I got pretty knocked out for a minute. Renado patched me up again.''

Link seemed to become even paler than before as he slumped down and gazed at the ceiling. ''Why would she do such a thing? She's so different since she lost her memory and all this started.'' His hand moved up to his cheek, rubbing it absent-mindedly. ''I think she slapped you too.'' Midna stated with a sad voice, mentally hating Ilia more for that than for what she had done to her.

''Oh, that's not a big deal, I'm used to it.'' Link answered, to Midna's great astonishment. ''What?''

''Well, she has often slapped me when we were younger, but it was normally for fun. Except that one time I ran away and no one could find me. Din, she was angry …''

''You ran away?''

''Well, yes.''

''Why?''

Link shot her a grimace. ''That's private.'' Midna giggled softly at his hurt expression and tapped gently on his forearm. ''Oh yeah, well if you knew how many times _I _ran away from home you'd probably wonder what my parents did wrong in educating me.''

Link chuckled softly. ''Well, I wouldn't have expected anything else from my little cheeky imp.'' he said, causing Midna to fold her arms in played hurt. ''Yes, but you're Mr. big Important Hero and as good mannered as can be, so why would _you _run away?''

The Hylian's expression went gloomy which let Midna sit back down next to him. ''That was when I leaned that I was adopted.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''No, it's okay. I got over it.'' At Midna persistent look, Link sighed. ''You want to know more about it, don't you?''

She nodded. With another sigh, Link gave in. ''Oh, okay, why not.''

''My parents left me in the woods when I was a baby. I haven't the faintest idea why, but I learned to live in the dark about that. Well, I would have died had not Rusl gone into the woods that day for hunting and had found me. He told me I was about two months old.''

''What?'' Midna exclaimed. ''Two months?''

''Yeah, probably my real parents didn't want me to survive or wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. I really gave up a long time ago to guess the causes.''

''Hm.'' Midna answered, laying her chin in her palms as she listened to Link's tale.

''Rusl and Uli, his fiancée at that time, took me in and raised me like their own child. They were really a loving family and gave me everything I needed. The only thing they left unsaid was the fact that I wasn't their real son. I never called them 'mum' or 'dad' because they taught me their real names from the beginning.''

''But you have pointed ears, and they don't.'' Midna cut through.

''Yes, that's why they told me that it's not uncommon for human parents to get a child with pointed ears; of course that's complete rubbish. They always told me I was their son, and I always considered myself as such. Until, well, until Colin came when I was about seven.''

At that, Link lowered his head, exhaling. ''I think I never questioned the fact that Colin had round ears, not until I was old enough to really notice it. Ever since Colin was there, Rusl and Uli seemed to forget me a little. They often sent me out to play with Ilia, who is two years younger than me, so that they could look after Colin. The older I got, the stranger they were towards me. When Colin was about two and started to talk, I overheard him call them 'mum' and 'dad'. But I was too young to understand the difference it meant compared to me.''

''Well, not until I was about twelve and started to have other things in my mind than playing. Uli and Rusl seemed to ignore me more and more. Colin was the centre of the house, which started to become smaller and smaller. I remember that I had to share a room with him and couldn't sleep because he always had nightmares and cried nearly every night. One evening Uli came in and took him in her arms like usually, telling him that _mum_ was there and that he had nothing to worry about. I don't know why, but that struck a chord in me. Suddenly I noticed that I had never called her like that ever before, but Colin had since he was born.''

Midna blinked. ''Must be weird.''

''Well, I got the superb idea to just give it a try. I awaited the right moment when Colin was busy eating and Uli was in the kitchen doing the washing-up. At that time Rusl was hunting and wasn't there. So I said: 'Mum, when's dad going to come back?' ''

''How did she react?'' Midna asked curiously.

''The cup she was holding fell down to the flood and shattered. Colin started to cry again, and Uli had to care about him at first. She then sent me into my room; she seemed very angry.''

The young imp frowned. ''I wouldn't have thought that Uli reacted like that. It's not her type.''

''No, she wasn't actually angry, but that's how I perceived it. In fact, she was very upset. When Rusl came back home that evening they had a long conversation, but I couldn't make out a word. The next day, when I was permitted out again and Colin was playing, they confronted me.''

'' 'We don't want you to call us like that, Link.' They said. 'Why?' I asked. I was always a child full of questions. 'Because we told you to call us Rusl and Uli.' they answered. Why Colin called them mum and dad, I asked next. It was obvious that they were a bit lost but were still struggling with the truth. To place the cherry on the cake I added my second question that I had kept inside me for far too long. 'Why am I the only one in Ordon to have pointed ears?' ''

''I think that drove them to tell me my true origins, which was not really much since no one knew where I came from. They told me that I was a parentless child and that, for nearly thirteen years, they had raised me like their own but didn't know how to tell me that I was adopted. It was like Hell on Earth for me. My entire world collapsed at that moment.''

Link looked sad as he stared blankly at his left hand which he stroked with the other. Midna could see the long buried grief in his eyes make a short, brief appearance in form of a shimmering tear layer over his eyes, but no water touched his cheeks. He had passed that state of mourning long ago, yet she knew that it still was a knife in his heart to not know what life he had before Ordon, and what his true parents were like; were they even alive? He didn't even know if he had to look for a grave somewhere on a cemetery in the land of Hyrule, and what names it would bear.

''And that's how I ran away. Just to have some privacy and be able to think properly, I didn't want to stay away forever. Of course, the entire village was mad with worry and went searching for me. When I was able to come back home, I had made a decision.''

''You wanted to go look for your true parents?'' Midna asked, and Link shook his head. ''No, I had nothing to go on, and I was too young to travel the world alone. But I decided to build my own house in a tree a bit apart from the village and live there alone. I felt as if that was my place in Ordon, being a part of the village but not quite in the centre. And besides, I needed my loneliness.''

''Is that why you are more the quiet personality?''

''No, that was already before. I never really talked that much when I was a kid, and I loved to be alone sometimes. But I needed some time to process all that, and building my tree-house was the perfect opportunity to converge again with Rusl and Uli. They cared more about me again and helped me where they could, after trying to convince me of staying with them, of course. But I wanted to give them and their son the opportunity to live as a true family without having me as false child amongst them.''

''I'm sure they didn't want you to think like that!'' Midna said with a knowing smile. Link shook his head. ''No, of course not. But that's how I felt, and I feel like that until today. I'm glad to have my little tree-house where I'm alone in the evenings and can cogitate undisturbed. I learned how to cook and do the housework like that, I made all my furnishing myself and even learned how to read Ancient Hylian out of boredom and curiosity. That's the life I lived in Ordon, before all this happened.''

''Before me.'' Midna said sarcastically.

0

**Develop and improve the telling, and maybe include a part where Renado talks to Ilia. How does he react? What does Ilia say? **

She's angry and sad,

Renado is worried and a little cross

**Make him scold her for harming Midna, some sort of punishment? … **

How does she react towards Link?

What does she think? (make description in her point of view, then switch to Midna)

Midna is not mad at her (because of her realization while talking to Colin) and tells it's all right.

Link has more difficulties to forgive Ilia.

**(wow, quite a long one. I thought it might work, but no ... ) Maybe keep the part of childhood telling!**

**Threw it out on 06.01.2014**


End file.
